


Seventh Heaven

by Howling_Harpy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Harpy/pseuds/Howling_Harpy
Summary: Luz explores abandoned houses at Haguenau and finds more than he ever could have imagined.





	Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's very little privacy in the army. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a piece of fiction based on the HBO drama series and the actors’ portrayals in it. This has nothing to do with any real person represented in the series, and means no disrespect.

Haguenau was heaven. A muddy, wet, dirty and ruined heaven, but heaven none the less, and Luz among the rest of Easy was less miserable by each day they spent there. 

There might have been mortar fire and mud up to your ankles, but there were also houses with four walls and a roof, there were soft beds and blankets, there was hot food and chocolate bars. In other words, heaven.   
It was also an actual town, and the fascination of civilization after over a month living in holes in the ground didn’t wear off easily. The town had been heavily bombed so many of the inhabitants had evacuated or at the very least moved, leaving behind several vacant houses, some voluntarily abandoned and some left behind after a bomb had torn half of it down. 

American troops made use of these spaces, and after taking shelter under the roofs of the town, Easy took the opportunity to explore as well. After Bastogne occasional mortar fire felt like light drizzle and didn’t keep the men from raiding the empty houses. 

It was great fun too, and Luz was more interested in visiting as many houses and apartments of strangers and wondering about their lives than actually looting anything valuable. He picked up food and alcohol just like any other man whenever the opportunity rose, but the remaining locals had most often already done so. 

There were some fine houses to see though, and even though many had been ravaged by fires and bombs and elements due to open or blown in windows, they were still fun. After finishing the inventory for the supplies, he used the cover of darkness to spend his free time sneaking around. 

Long after dark Luz had made his way from the outpost almost back to the block Easy was residing in, but before going back he entered one last empty house. It was a grand old thing with two stories and tall windows, and before the war it had apparently been plastered and painted green, that much could be said from the remains on what was now mostly exposed, blackened brick. 

Inside it was a mess too. Carpets on the floor were muddy and trampled, furniture all pushed up against one wall, all the cupboards and drawers open and empty. Still, the rooms were huge and the ceiling high, there were fine wood details in the corners and doorways, and to Luz the house looked like a mansion. 

The kitchen was looted even cleaner than the drawers. There wasn’t a single can of food left, and the floor was covered in pieces of china and crystal, apparently after the collapse of various shelves and a cabinet. 

There was the second story, and Luz marvelled at the dark wooden staircase and its decorated handrail and thick velvet carpet covering the steps. Upstairs there was a long hallway with many doors, all of them closed except for the one at the far end. 

Then there was a noise. Something made of glass hit the floor and shattered. Something heavy was nudged along the floor, like a couch or a heavy armchair maybe, and then there was a dull thump. 

For some reason Luz immediately thought of Speirs. Captain Speirs was the worst of the looters (or the best, depending on whom you asked), and even though Luz couldn’t see anyone, if someone had already invaded this house it was most likely Speirs. 

The sound had come from the far end room, and Luz lazily wandered in that direction to see who it really was. The door was cracked half open, and when he leaned to the side Luz could see inside. The room was as cleared up as everything downstairs, but from the half-open door he saw a tall, heavy-framed mirror on the back wall, and through the mirror he saw a glimpse of Lipton before he disappeared from the frame. 

Luz frowned. Lipton wasn’t into looting, and hurriedly Luz double-checked that he hadn’t accidentally walked into the officers’ billet. He hadn’t. The house was supposed to be empty. 

Luz stepped to the side to better see through the cracked door and sneaked closer, seeing more and more of the wide mirror. An idea of surprising Lipton was already forming and a grin rising to his face, when he realized that Lipton wasn’t alone but Speirs was with him, and the men were fighting.

Luz froze on the spot and his smile fell.

He had thought that Speirs liked Lipton, and Lipton in turn hadn’t seemed to care about the rumours about Speirs but got along with the man fine. Something cold dropped in the bottom of Luz’s stomach and he blinked, not quite wanting to see what he was seeing: Easy’s heart and backbone in a violent struggle with the new C.O. they had hoped would be a good one. 

Speirs had Lipton backed up against a heavy wooden showcase. Lipton was clearly struggling but had both his arms trapped between them with his hands grasping fistfuls of Speirs’ uniform at his shoulders. He was half sitting on the little shelf between the wooden drawers and the glass cabinets with Speirs between his knees and tried his best to squirm free or buck the Captain off of him. 

Just Speirs wouldn’t let him go. Lipton might have had a few pounds on him, but Speirs was just as strong and used his entire body to keep Lipton exactly where he was. His left hand was tightly fisted into Lipton’s jacket and it looked like he was holding Lipton up by it, dangling him like an unruly tomcat and forcing him up on the tips of his toes. 

The room was full of sounds of their fight, clothes rustling and their harsh panting breaths and grunts. They hadn’t noticed Luz, who still stood in the hallway, frozen. 

Luz didn’t know what to do. He was trapped into indecision, feeling oddly frightened and stunned at the same time. He knew he should barge in and at least try to break up the fight before anything serious happened, but an odd sense of wrongness kept him on his spot. There was something off about this picture, something that he couldn’t place or understand but what nevertheless held him back. 

Thoughts like _Speirs will kill you if you go in_ and _maybe they are just playing_ rushed through his mind, the latter after Luz realized that they weren’t swinging at each other or using weapons. Despite Lipton squeezing Speirs with both of his knees Luz could see a handgun on the Captain’s belt, hanging there, holstered and secure. 

They were just wrestling, but with so much force and in so odd a setting that it looked completely serious. Guys didn’t play-fight in empty, abandoned houses up against antique furniture. 

Luz frowned, head tilting, something slowly beginning to dawn on him. Speirs tilted his head and ducked close like a striking snake, and through the mirror Luz could clearly see him latching with his mouth on Lipton’s neck, which apparently hurt because Lipton gave a violent buck against him, rattling the showcase’s tiny window frames, and moaned. 

It all finally clicked when Luz followed the line of Speirs’ right arm with his gaze. The left was holding Lipton up, but the right was somewhere between them. Not grasping at the fabric but burrowed under it, under Lipton’s clothes. Oh. Oh no. 

Suddenly Lipton gasped and thrashed, his hips moving in frantic pushes against Speirs, and he threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth gaping open, then moaned, “Ron- _ah_\- “ 

For a moment more he stayed like that, back bowed and head thrown back, trembling, before he slumped down into Speirs, who supported his weight easily. 

Lipton’s hands that had a moment ago been grasping at Speirs’ shoulders now let go to slip around his neck. They both breathed heavily, the sound clear in the quiet, barren room. 

Luz stared in shock, his face burning hot and stomach twisting into a hundred anxious knots. His throat was dry and he felt cold sweat from tension and embarrassment brimming on his neck and palms. He had just seen _that_. He could never _not_ see that. 

Suddenly not being seen or heard or otherwise detected in any way became the priority number one, for all of their sakes. At least for Lipton’s sake; he would be absolutely mortified to be caught like this. 

For his own sake, Luz suddenly realized, panic threatening to take hold. Speirs really would kill him, he most definitely absolutely would, and Lipton would be too busy blushing and being embarrassed to control him. 

In the mirror that Luz in his frozen state was still staring at Speirs still had his right hand somewhere in Lipton’s clothes and his lips on his neck. Speirs nudged Lipton’s jaw with his forehead once and then again until Lipton reacted like he wanted, tipping his head down to face him. They pressed their foreheads together, noses brushing, Speirs muttering something undetectable that made Lipton give him a soft smile. He looked downright adoring, then tilted his head to the side and leaned in to kiss Speirs on the mouth. 

Speirs pulled his right hand free, making an open belt somewhere in the folds of clothing rattle, to hold Lipton by his waist with both hands as they kissed, slow and deep. 

When they broke the kiss, Speirs spoke, sounding rough and out of breath, “Carwood, oh God, I need-“ 

“Yeah. Come here,” Lipton said before he could finish, his voice low and urgent but smiling, kissed Speirs again and then pushed both his hands between them to open his belt and fly. 

Luz tore his gaze from the mirror. It was like a spell was broken, and suddenly he could move his feet. He turned slowly away from the door and walked back to the stairs as quietly and quickly as he could manage, then down the stairs where the carpet softened his footsteps, and the moment his boots touched the floor he bolted out of the house. 

He continued running when he made it outside and ran and ran all the way back to the house Easy was staying in. He prayed he would be able to find some type of alcoholic beverage to drink until he’d forget the whole thing, especially since he was slowly realizing that this was the greatest piece of gossip ever, and he could tell absolutely no one.


End file.
